Unwritten
by awickedplaidgirl
Summary: When Elphaba and friends are teleported to Hogwarts after a science experiment gone wrong, they must find the  Half-Blood Prince, the only wizard who could possibly help them.  Better than it sounds; R&R!  Written by Antiwicked and PlaidMonster
1. Chapter 1

The castle was dark at night, but the blonde witch knew its twists and turns better than she did the back of her own hand. She knew how many steps to take before the next turn, the places to hide in each and every hallway when she heard a teacher, the portraits to climb through to reach her destination more quickly. Her intelligent mind was able to memorize many complicated ideas and plans, which was the reason she was in the prestigious house of Ravenclaw.

She was on a mission, one assigned by one of her good friends. Her goal? The Room of Requirement. Her objective? To secure a certain textbook that they knew had been stored in the said room. They hadn't told her how they knew it was there, not even which class it was for, only what it looked like; but she was determined to succeed in her mission.

After all, Ivy Collins was not the type to accept defeat easily. Not at all.

She paced back and forth before the brick wall that was a few feet away from her. She took confident strides, knowing it would work—her friend had informed her it would.

_I need to find a place where things are hidden… a place of refuge… a place to hide my possessions or myself… a sanctuary…_

She recited the words that they had told her to, and by god, there it was, it was opening. One moment She was fixatedly staring at the stone in front of her, the next there was a black iron gate on it. Not surprised, she didn't waste time before reaching for the handle of the newly formed door and turning it.

Many years' building up of garbage and used magical objects was the cause of the mess that was this room. Books, desks, moth-eaten sofas, worn-down rugs, empty portraits were among the heaps that inhabited it. How the hell was she supposed to find a simple textbook in this disaster? Blinking the anxiety out of her clear blue eyes, she got to work.

Her first idea was to use a summoning charm, but Ivy had been warned by her friend that Accio would not work here, so that was obviously not an option. She next considered sorting the mountains of trash into smaller, neater piles, so that all the books would be in one area, but she remembered that not only was Accio ineffective but all other cleaning charms as well. The Room of Requirement did not want its patrons messing with its possessions. That left her with only one option.

She would have to search the entire mess.

Ivy dragged her feet as she approached the Great Hall the next morning. She had been awake almost all night last night seeking the stupid little brown book, her thorough searching methods taking hours at a time for each pile. Luckily for her—for Ivy had pretty good luck—the book had been sitting patiently at the foot of one of the larger piles, so she had seen the leather-bound textbook instantly. Though it was thick—it must have had at least eight hundred pages—it looked small in comparison to the mound of garbage objects beside it.

The sixth year slumped onto her wooden bench, her face against her palm, her white-blonde braids falling to the table. Her eyelids drooped, and there were dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. To avoid suspicion from her fellow Ravenclaws, she decided to blame them on the upcoming semester exams.

The Ravenclaw table was buzzing with the sound of gossip and excitement as Ivy stabbed her innocent pancakes. "Whass all de fush abut?" she asked as she turned to face her acquaintance Cho Chang, who was seated beside her.

"Have you heard?" she asked Ivy excitedly, her usually calm demeanor replaced with one of pure giddiness. After all, the Hogwarts students had been locked up in the large castle and for weeks at a time had gone without any outside news. The _Daily Prophet _had been oddly quiet lately, so any tiny tidbit of information set the rumor mill on fire.

The blonde swallowed her large bite. "Obviously not, or else I wouldn't have asked." There was an irritable tone to her voice; she wasn't good friends with many girls: they were too flaky and couldn't focus on anything but boys and the newest edition of _Witch Weekly_. In fact, most of her friends were boys.

"Oh, right." Cho rolled her eyes at her stupidity; of all the Ravenclaw girls, this was the one that Ivy liked the best. She realized when she was being irrational or girly. She cleared her throat. "Anyways… we just found out there are intruders at Hogwarts!"

"Intruders?" Ivy put her silver fork down, eyeing the girl carefully. "Where did you hear this?"

"Oh, some Slytherin girl," Cho said vaguely, waving her hand as if dismissing the matter. "But that's not important."

"Hmph." The blonde rolled her blue eyes and got up from her seat. She refused to believe anything ridiculous as that unless and until she had solid proof to see and touch. "I'm full. See you, okay?"

As she walked out of the Great Hall and began her ascent to the Ravenclaw Tower, she saw the very student she was looking for. Now she would be able to get rid of the thick textbook weighing down her satchel. She turned around and began heading back down the stairs, fighting against the flood of students that were going the other way.

"Wait up," she called after the student, and they turned immediately. "Do you still want this? You better, because it took me all night to find it…"

"Yes, thank you very much." The student snatched the textbook from Ivy's pale-skinned hand, carrying the textbook as if it weighed nothing. "I'm really sorry, I'll talk to you later but for now I've got to run."

Ivy shrugged and headed back up the stairs as the Gryffindor witch raced down to the dungeons, her long bushy hair flowing out behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fiyero! For the hundredth time, it's not edible!"

Fiyero took a side-glance at his girlfriend, whose green skin seemed to glow with the effort of doing their entire science project alone. Elphaba herself had thought of the idea: a potion that would transport oneself to a destination of their choice. Well, a destination that was within a six-mile radius.

At the present time, Galinda and Fiyero were sitting on the floor, watching as Elphaba carefully mixed the ingredients.

"So I suppose I'm doing our entire project?" The girl asked, casting a simple spell that turned the liquid a brilliant golden color that matched Galinda's curls.

"I did the math!" Galinda protested, her squeaky voice bouncing around the room. True, she had done the simple – first grade simple- math that Elphaba had given to her. But she had also been flirting with that lovesick little Munchkin boy, Biq (or was it Boq?).

Fiyero wrapped his arm around Elphaba's bony shoulder and brushed a strand of her gorgeous black hair out of her eyes. "You don't have to be doing this alone."

She glanced at him, a black eyebrow arched in question. "Well, Tigelaar, pray tell me who else would be doing this?" He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

Galinda put a hand to her mouth, covering up a giggle. Fiyero shot her an angry glare; he didn't deserve to be laughed at, in his opinion. The blonde ignored his aggressive stare and turned back to Boq. She laid a hand on his thigh, enjoying his surprise and confusion.

"Can I just sniff it, Elphie?" Fiyero begged, trying to grab the vial out of his girlfriend's hands. She pulled it out of his reach, scowling at him.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for just a second?" She inquired of him, obviously irritated by his behavior.

Fiyero stood still for a moment or two and then lunged forward, ringing his arms around Elphaba's skinny waist and tackling her to her bed. The girl yelped in surprise and loosened her grip on the clear glass bottle. He took advantage of her shocked state and whisked the vial away from her before running to the other side of the room.

Elphaba finally regained her composure and sprung up, more than willing to chase him around for the sake of their project and her grade. "Fiyero, the potion isn't finished yet. None of us know what it can do!"

Galinda scoffed, standing to take the bottle from the prince. "I don't even know what we're doing." She mumbled under her breath, although it was loud enough for them to hear.

Fiyero ignored Elphaba's warning (a bad choice, he would soon realize). He uncorked the potion and was hit with a cloud of disgusting-smelling smoke. He waited a few seconds to be sure that nothing would happen before turning to Elphaba. "Ha. Nothing happened, Thropp. I believe that you owe me an apology." He told her, nodding his head to emphasize his point.

The girl's cheeks flushed a darker green and she couldn't believe that she - of all people! - had been wrong about something school-related. She opened her mouth to let out a quick apology before noticing that the liquid was beginning to boil. "Fiyero, bring that over here."

The prince did as he was told and gently handed the bottle to her, now aware of the liquid's condition. "What's happening?" He questioned her, even though he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. Elphaba nearly had her pointed nose down the neck of the vial and her face was scrunched in concentration.

"What's going on, Elphie?" Galinda ambled over to her friend, dragging Boq by the arm. The munchkin seemed rather dazed by the fact that the girl that he adored was even touching him.

Elphaba didn't get a chance to answer. All of a sudden, the room began to spin and Fiyero clutched Elphaba to his chest, not wanting to lose her. After almost three minutes (which seemed like an hour to the students), the room stopped and there was silence.

"Elphie, I have a feeling that we're not in Oz anymore." Galinda's tearful voice caught Elphaba's attention and the green girl surveyed their surroundings. Galinda and Boq were sitting on Galinda's bed, as they were at the dorm, but they weren't in Shiz anymore.

"This is why I do all the work." Elphaba snapped at them, biting her lip. The potion was definitely not close to done and she suspected that it had taken them far more than six miles away from their college.


End file.
